light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orar Ordo
Orar Ordo is currently the leader of Clan Ordo and is residing on Dxun. He is a freelancer who takes nearly any job that is offered if the pay is right. Personal History Orar Ordo grew up on the moon of Concordia during the Mandalorian Civil War. His family sided with what would be considered the 'insurgents'. Those who wished to stay warriors and maintain their culture, opposing the pacifists who resided upon Mandalore proper. His father led a group of guerilla fighters while his mother raised him in a small town based outside of the mines on the moon. The war ended before Orar was able to fight for himself, and his family hid their weapons and armor as they became restricted by the new government on Mandalore. Adolescence As the forests of Concordia began to return when the beskar mines fell silent hunting became a prominent job once more. Orar was approved by the governor of Concordia to apprentice under his father to hunt dangerous creatures near Mandalorian camps upon the moon. This was one of the few positions that were allowed to use weaponry. Orar was allowed to practice in open where other Mandalorians had to do so in private. His father trained him with both blaster rifles and pistols, this training kindled a passion in his heart that survived through to his adulthood. Death Watch Orar's father's armor was removed from its hiding place. Orar mentioned it to his father out of concern that the pacifists had found it. His father informed him it was nothing to worry about, and when he was older he would understand. Three years passed and a now sixteen-year-old Orar was introduced to a militant group of Mandalorians operating under the name of Death Watch. At the time it was nothing more than like-minded individuals who wished to return to the warrior culture of days passed. Plans were made to eventually regain control of Mandalore but for the time being, the men and women of Death Watch remained on Concordia in silence. However, three years after he joined Death Watch, the Raxus address was given and Galactic stability fell into question and the plans to move on Mandalore were once again in motion. The nineteen-year-old Orar was given his own set of Beskar steel armor, officially inducting him into Death Watch. The Clone Wars In 3 BFE the Battle of Geonosis took place, and the Clone Wars began. Mandalore declared itself independent, angering the leaders and members of Death Watch, as they'd suffered long under the yoke of the Republic. Ties were made between the CIS and Death Watch, and plots to assassinate the Duchess Satine were formed. Orar was never directly involved in covert operations in Sundari and was spared the fate of his father. Orar was told he was slain by Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master, and Republic General, further cementing Orar's hatred for the Republic, especially the Jedi. The Shadow Collective Ties were broken with the confederacy and formed with a cybernetic Zabrak who called himself Maul and his 'apprentice' Savage. Sundari was overthrown and Mandalore returned to its rightful place in the galaxy: a planet feared for its warrior culture. Maul was quickly deposed and imprisoned and many men left the Shadow Collective, Orar among them. Gathering his clan he took a pair of Kom'rk-class fighters and moved from Mandalore to Dxun. Orar had often heard that an ancestor of House Ordo had spent time upon the jungle moon and thought it would be the perfect place for his clan to lay its roots. The Empire After his retreat from Mandalore Orar operated as a mercenary, bounty hunter, bodyguard, and assassin. If the pay was right, the man would take the job. Mandalorian honor only insisted he completed the job and his mastery of blasters ensured he had an edge against nearly any foe. Signet After moving to Dxun, Orar was attacked by a Zakkeg while patrolling the jungles of Dxun. The impact of the ambush knocked his helmet from his head, and the zakkeg's jaws clamped upon his head. Orar refused to give in, blasting the creature in its chin. Bleeding profusely from the eye, Orar climbed a tree to escape the reach of the beast before raining fire down upon it. The hardened skin prevented the creature from taking too much damage, however, it began to retreat as it could not reach him. This was precisely what Orar wished, lining up a shot with the carbine he carried, Orar blasted what he assumed to be a weak part in the armor and his eye paid off. The zakkeg collapsed, only claiming Orar's left eye. After this event, Orar claimed the Zakkeg as his signet and emblazoned it upon his armor. A replacement eye was crafted for the Mandalorian as well, a yellow cybernetic ocular device that interacts directly with his Beskar armor. Current Day Orar waits for his next job, the Empire proves a far better benefactor than the Republic ever would have been. However, he still hates the Republic and knows that the Empire is simply just a reformed Republic. (Will be expanded as events unfold.) Equipment *'2 WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols- '''As did many members of Death Watch, Orar is proficient in using two WESTAR blasters to lay suppressing fire down upon an area. The two blasters are always held in holsters on Orar's sides. *'WESTAR Blaster Carbine- Again part of the armament of Death Watch, when range is needed Orar uses his carbine. He prefers his pistols, but he is as comfortable using the carbine as he is the pistols. *'DH-447 Sniper Rifle- '''Rarely used by Orar, but nonetheless useful when he takes a job assassinating someone. *'Mandalorian Beskar Armor- 'The trademark of Mandalorian warriors, if Orar expects trouble he is wearing the iconic helmet with the T-Visor with an inbuilt heads up display and various other benefits including wrist-mounted weaponry such as a flamethrower and a missile launcher. Character Skills *'STR- 10 - 'Orar is as strong as the average man. Mandalorian training ensured that Orar did not lag behind the galactic expectation, but his focus upon his agility and sharpshooting left his physical strength lacking. *'DEX- 20 - 'One who makes their living by the blaster should at least be proficient in it. Orar lived his life by this mentality and he excelled in it. Chasing a mark is also a requirement to live as Orar does, and his speed is nearly unmatched. **Ranged- Expert **Piloting- Expert *'CON- 12 - 'Orar can take more hits than the average man but relies more on his beskar steel than indomitable will. *'INT- 10 - 'Nothing exception can be found in the way of intelligence regarding Orar. He is intelligent enough to survive in the world and use standard technology. Slicing and engineering are far beyond him however. *'WIS- 12 - 'A watchful eye is needed when one hunts, and Orar at least has that if nothing else. **Perception- Proficient *'CHA- 8 - 'Inflection, facial expressions, tone are all needed to communicate properly. Orar's mask hides these from the world at large. Ironically, he struggles more without the helmet. Companions '''W-EN '''is a custom-built engineering droid taken as payment for a bounty that Orar took early in his career. Wen's designation comes from its design. W from its designer, Whitaker, and EN as it is an engineering droid. *'STR- 10 *'DEX'- 10 *'CON'- 10 *'INT'- 14 **Engineering- Proficient *'WIS'- 10 *'CHA'- 10 Luca Vale 'is a foundling, a Mandalorian by choice but not by birth. As a Miraluka he has no eyes but can see through means beyond the average galactic citizen. A quick talker, Luca has proven able to make up for Orar's lackluster wordplay. *'STR-''' 10 *'DEX- '''10 *'CON-''' 10 *'INT-' 10 *'WIS-' 10 *'CHA-' 14 **Diplomacy- Proficient 'Eva Ketsar '''is a human woman hired by Orar for her abilities with computers, she has stuck with Orar even after their job together finished assuming more jobs would come her way. *'STR- 10 *'DEX'- 10 *'CON'- 10 *'INT'- 14 **Computers- Proficient *'WIS'- 10 *'CHA'- 10 Personal Ship Orar pilots the ''Apollyon, ''a Kom'rk fighter/transport. It has reduced troop capacity as Orar has outfitted the ship with both an engineering station for W-EN to operate, as well as comms station for Eva to use for her personal needs. Category:Characters